Shutaba Week 2020
by muk854
Summary: My submissions for Shutaba Week 2020 and its entries. Hope you all enjoy the oncoming sweetness.
1. Promises

**Hey everyone, Muk here with something new. Now here's a fact about me, I love Persona 5. I got the game a couple months ago and it has become one of my favorite games of all time. And I have completely fallen for best girl Futaba Sakura, she is just the best!**

**Now my good friend Pikatwig had informed me that this week was Shutaba Week, a week dedicated to the ship of the protagonist of Persona 5 and Futaba. I am thankful he told me about this cause I would have missed this. Now he wanted me to do a one-shot for one of the prompts this week but I can do better.**

**If any of you recall, I did something like this for Naegiri Week 2018. So I decided to go for the whole week, starting with Day 1's prompt, Promises.**

**One more thing to know, I will be using the name I chose for my playthrough of Persona 5 for the protagonist, Hatsu Hikikaeru. Hatsu comes from the word Kokuhatsu which means accusation, and Hikikaeru means redemption, so I think you can see why I chose this name.**

**So without further ado, let the beginning of Shutaba Week begin!**

* * *

Christmas Eve.

Usually, this holiday is special to a lot of people. It's a day where families can come together before Christmas officially starts. It's a day where couples like to hangout on to be with one another. It's a day that is meant to be filled with joy and happiness.

That is not the case, however, for Hatsu Hikikaeru, who is starting to feel like he is hated by the universe.

After a long and tiring battle and shooting a literal god in the face, the leader of the Phantom Thieves just wanted to get back home and rest. But fate has other plans for him, other, sad plans. Even after destroying the Metaverse and having to say goodbye to Morgana, things weren't over for Hatsu. Once everything had been finished and everyone went home, Hatsu was approached by Sae Niijima, who informed him of some unsatisfying news.

In order to find Shido guilty, Hatsu has to testify against him. But this would also mean he would have to turn himself in to the police, where he will no doubt be sent to juvenile hall because of his record. However, if he doesn't then the police will go after the Phantom Thieves, his teammates, his friends.

"I'll ask again," Sae said, "I want you to turn yourself in on your own accord. I know this is unfair given all you have done, but it's the only way to not only prove Shido guilty, but to protect your teammates. Will you do it?"

He didn't even hesitate, "If it's to keep everyone else safe, I'll do it."

Sae smiled solemnly, "I had a feeling you would agree, I'll make sure they're safe. Let's get going."

Hatsu followed Sae for only three minutes before he got a text notification from his phone. Quickly taking a look at who it was, he saw that it was from Futaba.

**Futaba:** Hey hot stuff, I have a proposition! Let's spend Christmas Eve together, I wanna get some cake and fried chicken and hang out in your room.

Reading the text made him realize that he was about to leave the one person he cared the absolute world for. And he just couldn't do that, not without saying goodbye at least.

"Is something wrong?" Sae asked, seeing that Hatsu was upset.

"I just need some more time," Hatsu informed, "I'll turn myself in tomorrow I promise, but there's something I need to do first. Please Sae, just let me have this."

Sae could tell that whatever it could be was important to Hatsu. While she wanted him to turn himself in as soon as possible, she couldn't deny him this. He saved the world afterall, he deserves some leniency. "Very well. You can turn yourself in tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," he thanked, receiving a smile from Sae as she left. Not wasting anytime, he replied to Futaba's text.

**Hatsu:** Sure.

**Futaba:** :)

He couldn't help but smile at her use of emoticons. Futaba always had a way of making him smile whenever he felt down.

**Futaba:** I'm still in Shibuya. Let's meet up in front of Buchiko.

Typing a response in agreement, Hatsu put away his phone and made his way to the Buchiko statute. He knew that this was most likely his last night with Futaba, so he was contemptuous of making it count as much as possible.

* * *

"This is outrageous!" Futaba exclaimed as her and Hatsu made their way inside Leblanc, "I was really hoping for some fried chicken, but the lines were long everywhere we went!"

Needless to say, their night didn't start off well. But Hatsu couldn't help but let out a laugh at his girlfriend's rant. How he had fallen for someone so small and childish at time he will never know, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Curse you Christmas! Stealing my fried chicken from me, can you believe this?!" Futaba exclaimed towards Hatsu.

"What I can't believe is how you could stand being out there for so long with those shorts," Hatsu said, pointing towards Futaba's shorts which were nowhere close to reaching her knees, "It's practically 30 degrees out there, how have your legs not frozen off?"

"The thought of chicken kept me going!" she responded dramatically, before looking down, "But I guess it didn't matter in the end."

"I can make us some curry and we can hang out in my room," Hatsu suggested, which seemed to immediately make Futaba look in joy.

"That's an excellent idea!"

Hatsu smiled at just how adorable Futaba was acting. He proceeded to make curry for the both of them and they went up to his room. There the two ate quietly, just enjoying each other's company. It didn't take long for Futaba to finish her serving her bowl of curry, putting aside her bowl and leaning back on the couch.

"Man that curry was best," she sighed happily with a hand to her stomach, "How did you get your cooking stat so high?"

"I just did what Sojiro taught me, that's it," Hatsu answered as he finished the last of his curry.

"Well keep it up, I can't have my boyfriend be terrible in cooking," she said proudly, before blushing at what she said, "Boyfriend. We've been going out for three months now and it still feels weird to say it."

"I get what you mean," Hatsu said. Even now he still finds it hard to believe that he has a girlfriend, he thought any chance of being in a relationship was over after getting his record.

"Hey Hatsu, how many couples do you think are out there?" Futaba asked

"Hmm, probably a lot," he answered, remembering seeing a few couples together when they were out earlier.

"You know, with us together right now," she said, her blush deepening, "It feels like we're getting swept up in the romantic atmosphere. Don't you think?"

Hatsu smiled at how Futaba was blushing, he always found her blushes to be cute. Taking a chance, he wrapped an arm around Futaba and brought her close. She actually squeaked in surprise by this action, and her face turned even redder.

"Let's get swept up," he whispered into her ear.

"... o-ok," Futaba stuttered.

After this, the two just talked for the rest of the night. At one point, they decided to boot up Hatsu's game console and play against each other. To Hatsu, this was his last night with Futaba, so he made sure he lived it to the fullest. They're gaming session after Hatsu landed a combo string on Futaba, ending the game with him as the victor.

"No way, how were you able to read that?!" she gasped in shock.

"After playing against you a few times, I've seen how you play and learned your patterns," he answered proudly.

Her cheeks puffed up in annoyance, "Since when were you able to memorize patterns?"

"It was something I picked up while I was Joker," Hatsu answered. The two suddenly went quiet with the reminder that their time as the Phantom Thieves has come to an end. Not wanting to stay in the silence any longer, Futaba decided to act.

"Oh right, before I forget," she said, reaching into her pocket, "I got you something for you." She got out a nicely wrapped box and handed it to Hatsu.

He took it and examined it a bit before starting to unwrap the box. Once it was fully unwrapped, Hatsu opened the box, revealing a pair of headphones nearly identical to the ones Futaba always wear. "No matter how old you are, it's always great to get a gift right?" she asked.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I didn't get one for you," he said.

"It's fine, as long as you're glad, I'm glad," she assured. Her expression suddenly changed to one of worry, which concerned Hatsu, "But… I've been getting worried. This Shido incident has the web blowing up. Threads have been popping up everywhere, about Shido, the election, and even the Phantom Thieves."

"It feels like we're always being watched, and I'm afraid that we might get separated," she continued. Tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes, which saddened Hatsu.

"If the Phantom Thieves are treated as heroes, who knows what they'll do to all of you. If anything, they will probably fabricate a crime and arrest you all."

Sae's words echoed in Hatsu's mind, reminding him of what the stakes were. He made up his mind that he had to turn himself in, in order to keep Futaba safe. He wanted to tell her, he hated to keep something as big as this a secret. But telling her would just cause her to worry, and might do something drastic. With her skills on a computer, who knows what she's capable of.

Futaba noticed that there was something different about Hatsu and grew concerned, "Hey, you ok?"

"It's nothing," he assured, "Just reminiscing about everything that has happened recently."

Futaba didn't say anything in response and just left it at that. She looked over at the time and saw that it was starting to get late, "I think I'm gonna go home."

"Want me to walk you back?" he asked.

"It's not far, I'll be fine," she answered.

"Well, at least let me walk you to the door," he requested, determined to stay with her as long as possible.

"Alright," she accepted.

Together, they walked down the stairs and he led her to the door of Leblanc. He dreaded every step they took, as it meant they were getting closer to saying goodbye for who knows how long. Once they had reached the door, Futaba turned towards him but was looking down.

"You know, I've been with you long enough to know when you're hiding something from me."

Those shook Hatsu to his very core, and Futaba's defeated expression only worsened the impact as she continued, "After all we've been through, how can you still be keeping secrets."

Hatsu couldn't bring himself to answer as tears started to flow down Futaba's face, "I know you probably have a reason, but still. It hurts." For a while nobody said a word, the tension between them being so thick it could be cut with a knife. Eventually, Futaba was the one who broke the silence between them, "I need you to promise me something. Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be together."

Hatsu was going to respond but Futaba continued, "I'm serious, promise me. You don't have any idea how important you are to me, just the thought of being separated worries me." Hatsu just let her speak, seeing her body shaking and understanding just how serious this was, "Promise me that even if we do get separated from each other, we'll always find a way back to each other. Please Hatsu, I need you to promise me this."

Futaba finally looked up at him, and the sight broke his heart. Her face was overflowing with tears, and her whole body was trembling.

"I can't live without you Hatsu, I just can't!"

That did it for him, he couldn't hold back anymore. He immediately wrapped both his arms around and held her close to him as tight as he could, letting her sob in his chest. His own tears broke through at just how much he was hurting Futaba.

"I promise Futaba, we'll always be together. No matter what," he promised.

The two of them just stood there silently for the next few minutes, not saying anything and just held each other close. Eventually, they finally separated and Futaba looked up at Hatsu.

"I think I'm going to call Sojiro and let him know I'll be spending the night with you," she informed.

"Will he be ok with that?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she answered, "I just want to be with you, please."

The answer was obvious for him, "Of course."

She smiled and placed her head on his chest again, enjoying the moment they had together for now. With their promises made, Hatsu was determined to uphold it, no matter what.

* * *

**And with that, the first chapter of Shutaba week is finished. I am so happy to finally be writing something Persona 5 related, and even more happy it involves this ship. So yeah, this is more or less my version of the Christmas Eve scene with Futaba, really it was the best thing I could come up with for this prompt. So anyways, day 1 is complete. Onward to day 2.**

**As always, hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one.**

**Sain'ofu.**


	2. Passions

**Greetings everyone, Muk here with the second entry for Shutaba Week. For today, the prompt we got was passion. Now this one gave me some trouble to come up with a plot for, but I managed to get something working for it.**

**So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Hatsu liked to believe he was a gentleman when it came with the opposite sex. Before his record his parents always taught him to treat girls with respect, which was a small reason why he intervened during that time.

When he was forced to move to Tokyo due to his parole, he still made sure to be a gentleman with any girls he interacted with. And if all the female friends he has made told him anything, it was that he was doing a good job at it. He always treated them the same way, with respect, kindness, and also never had any "thoughts" about them.

However, that all changed with Futaba Sakura. For her, he couldn't help but think of her 24/7, the girl was always in her mind. And with that, it meant that having intimate thoughts about the cute introvert was inevitable. Nothing inappropriate, he still had some decency, but still more intimate than he would usually do.

Holding hands, cuddling together, kissing. These were the kinds of thoughts that haunted Hatsu whenever he his mind wandered to Futaba, which was always. It only got harder when the two started going out, if anything it made these kinds of thoughts more frequent. The fact that he was able to get a girlfriend was surprising enough, but for it to be the most amazing girl he has ever known, well he was quite shocked that it had turned out like this.

Hatsus has a few small crushes here and there during his life, but they were nothing compared to Futaba. With her, Hatsu felt something different than before, something stronger. Everytime they hung out, whether just playing games in his room or going out to Akihabara, just being with her made him feel complete. He was thankful that he could be like this with her.

Currently the two were in his room watching a sci-fi flick that he had rented earlier. Morgana was curled up on the bed sleeping, and Hatsu and Futaba were just sitting near each other enjoying the movie. Futaba was completely engrossed in the film, leaning on her chair and completely unaware of her surroundings. Hatsu just smiled at her actions, adding a mental note to the ever growing list of what makes Futaba so adorable.

The movie soon came to an end and Futaba couldn't but feel giddy as she talked about it. She was talking so fast that Hatsu had trouble keeping up with her, but still smiled and occasionally nodded as she talked. However, something soon came over him and as she was still talking, he leaned closer to her and softly kissed her forehead.

This action caused her to be quiet and she just sat there completely stunned and silent. Hatsu let out a small chuckle at this as he waved his hand in front of her face, but no response came from her. "Oh boy," he sighed.

Morgana eventually woke up from his nap and looked over at the two and saw the state that Futaba was in, "Oh no, did you break her again."

"I think I did," Hatsu responded, remembering this was exactly what she did when they got together.

Futaba soon shook out of her stupor and was blushing madly, "W-w-w-what was that about?!"

"Sorry, did you not like it?" he asked, wondering if he maybe crossed a line.

"N-n-no, I did," she answered, "B-B-but it came out of nowhere! Why did you just suddenly do that?!"

If he were to be honest, Hatsu really didn't have an answer to that. He just suddenly acted out unexpectedly, he couldn't really think of a reason for it. So he simply just shrugged and responded with, "Just felt like it."

"Geez, since when was your charming stat so high?" she asked.

He laughed softly at her response to his answer, and the two of them just talked to each other for the rest of the night. However, Futaba was already scheming for some payback in her mind, as his surprise attack left her blushing the whole night.

* * *

A week after their movie night, the two were now simply just walking at Inokashira Park late at night. They had just gotten back from a run in Mementos with the rest of the gang and now, after waiting for both Morgana and Sojiro to fall asleep, were just spending some time with each other. They held hands and Futaba rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the night.

After a few minutes, they rested on a bench overlooking the waters of the lake as the night sky reflected off the clear water. None of them said a word to each other, they didn't need to. Just being near each other was enough for them. Although for Futaba, she had something else planned for the night, something she's been scheming all week.

"It's getting late, I should probably get you home before Sojiro finds out," Hatsu said.

"Yeah, we should," Futaba agreed. As they got up from the bench, Futaba took this chance and, standing on her tiptoes due to their height difference, planted a kiss on his cheek.

Needless to say, Hatsu was caught completely off guard by Futaba's unusual, but not unpleasant, action. Hatsu, who was blushing madly, looked over at Futaba, who was also blushing but not as much as him and was smirking victoriously, "How does it feel when it happens to you?"

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Futaba shrugged, "Just felt like it. Now hurry up, I don't want Sojiro to find out I was gone and threaten you with his shotgun."

"His what?" Hatsu asked.

"Nothing, let's just go," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him as she moved.

"Hey hold on," Hatsu said, "You're gonna dislocate my arm if you keep pulling that hard."

* * *

Since then, the two have made it a habit of landing as many surprises kisses on each other as possible. It became so much of a habit now that it has pretty much become a must do after one of their dates. But as they kept going, and the kisses continued, Hatsu began to yearn for more.

All of their kisses were on the forehead, cheek, nose, and sometimes the neck if either of them were feeling bold enough. But what Hatsu wanted the most was an actual kiss with Futaba. At times, the way she smiles is just so tempting and he has to stop himself before he loses control. He didn't want to scare her off since it was a bigger deal than a forehead kiss. But still, it was hard fighting if off when there were so many chances for it just lying right in front of him.

The two had just gotten from the Yongen-Jaya theatre after seeing a new Featherman movie that Futaba wanted to see so badly that she practically begged Hatsu to take her to go see. After it ended, the two walked back to Sojiro's house since it was already late and he had told Hatsu to take her home immediately once the movie ended.

They had just reached the house and were outside the door. "I had a great time tonight Hatsu," she smiled.

"So did I," he agreed, "Although I was kind of lost during the movie since I haven't seen any of Featherman."

"What?!" she gasped in shock, "No, unacceptable! Next time we are binge watching every single series and get you accustomed to it!"

"Sounds like a plan," he chuckled. She smiled and once again, he felt attracted to her lips. After so long resisting it, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Before any of them could react, Hatsu had placed his lips on Futaba's. Her eyes widened in shock, however she soon closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. This was a new sensation to both of them, so much different than before. They wrapped their arms around each other as their kiss continued, letting their passion for each other take over.

Soon the demand for air was too strong for them and they separated from each other, staring lovingly at one another.

"That was…" Hatsu started.

"Amazing," Futaba finished.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two of them turned towards the house where Sojiro was eyeing the both of them with his arms crossed, "You two were really into it, I was here for a whole minute and you never noticed."

"Y-Y-You saw that?!" Futaba exclaimed, her face as red as a fire truck.

Sojiro nodded before looking at Hatsu straight in the eye, who was looking extremely nervous, "I'll gloss over the fact that I caught you making out with Futaba if you do one thing."

"What's that sir?" Haru asked.

"Run."

Hatsu didn't need to be told twice as he immediately made a run for Leblanc, leaving Sojiro and a disappointed Futaba at the door, "Was that really necessary?"

"Hey I gotta have some fun scaring your boyfriend, it's how the whole dad thing works," Sojiro answered with a smirk, "The kid knows I'm just messing with him."

"Whatever you say mood breaker," Futaba sighed as she entered the house.

Both Hatsu and Futaba slept soundly with the memory of their first real kiss together still in their minds. They can't look forward to their next one,

* * *

**Posting this one rather late but like I said I had some trouble coming up with an idea for this prompt. But I think I managed to come up with something that works for this prompt.**

**So nothing special about this one, just the two building up to their first kiss. Honestly the ending was my favorite part, especially with Sojiro. He means good, but the guy needs to have some fun.**

**As always, hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**Sain'ofu.**


	3. Future

**Hello everyone, Muk here with the next entry for Shutaba Week. I apologise for this being late, this week I had a lot of papers to do for school and that took time away from this. But now that they are over, I can get back to working on it.**

**Now for day 3 the prompt we got was future. I already knew what I was going to do for this prompt. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

The Phantom Thieves have been through a lot the past few days. Tricking an ace detective, airing a calling card to all of Japan, going through what they considered the hardest palace ever, changing Shido's heart, escaping the destruction of his palace, and nearly losing Ryuji in said destruction, the group of thieves have certainly earned a well rest. So how do they choose to spend this time of rest?

By studying for their finals of course.

"Remind me again why we need to do this?" Ryuji complained for the upteenth time in a row since they started.

"And that makes eight," Futaba chimed in.

"You're keeping track of how many times he complains?" Haru asked.

"Before you guys came in me and her made a bet on how many times Ryuji would whine about studying," Hatsu informed before turning to Ryuji, "Think you can keep quiet for a little bit longer, I betted you wouldn't complain any more than ten."

"Bro that's cold!" Ryuji whined.

The whole gang laughed at Ryuji's whining before Makoto spoke up, "To answer your question Ryuji, we're doing this because we need to pass our exams."

"And knowing how you're grades are, you need to pass this badly otherwise you'll flunk the year," Ann noted.

"What I would like to know is why I am here?" Yusuke asked, "My exams are nowhere near as close as all of you, so why was I asked to be here?"

"Moral support Inari," Futaba answered, "If we all have to go through it, you do too."

"Says the one who isn't studying," Sojiro added as he was cleaning the counters, "You know, you've all been going at it for a while now. Why not take a break?"

"I'm down with that!" Ryuji exclaimed, happy that he can stop studying for a while.

"You just want to do anything to not study," Morgana sighed.

The team packed their things from the table as Sojiro served them some coffee and curry, which they all gladly dug into.

"Man, Boss's food is just the best," Ryuji said after a spoonful of curry.

"Indeed, this taste is just exquisite," Yusuke agreed.

"Glad you kids can enjoy this old man's cooking," Sojiro smiled as he went back to the counter.

"As much as I would like to keep eating Boss's cuisine," Makoto noted after sipping some coffee, "Just now that after we're finished we're going back to studying Ryuji."

"You just have to kill the mood," he sighed, "I honestly don't see the point in it. I mean, we learn a lot from being Phantom Thieves, so doesn't all this feel pointless."

"Only you would think something like that," Ann said bluntly.

"Sure having those kinds of experiences is important, but so is common sense," Sojiro chimed in, getting everyone's attention, "After all, all of you should know better than anyone else what an adult without common sense is like."

"That is a good point," Haru agreed, reminiscing all that the crew have been through.

"Eventually you'll all graduate from high school one day, you need all the common sense you get," Sojiro continued, "And then there's marriage and, hoo boy, you'll a lot more to help you in that field."

"Marriage huh," Ryuji said.

"Something on your mind?" Hatsu asked the blonde next to him.

"Do you ever want to get married, Hatsu?" Ryuji inquired.

"Of course."

The sound of choked coffee was heard as everyone looked over at Futaba, who was now blushing madly, "M-M-M-Marriage?"

"You alright Futaba?" Ann asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok," Futaba said, "Just, quite a heavy topic to talk about."

"There's still a long way to go before something like that comes up for us, best not to dwell on it now," Yusuke said.

"Are you not curious about your future Yusuke?" Makoto asked.

"The only thing about my future I am curious about is what I am going to eat tomorrow," he answered.

"Of course you are," Morgana sighed.

As everyone else continued talking, Hatsu couldn't help but look over at Futaba, who still had a blush on her face. He grew concerned if his comment about marriage may have upsetted her a bit.

* * *

Once it was starting to get dark, everyone had left Leblanc for the day. Sojiro went out to buy groceries and closed the cafe early, leaving only Hatsu, Futaba, and Morgana. They had retreated up to Hatsu's room in the attic for another game night. Both humans were playing co-op Star Forneus and were currently on the final boss.

"Took several tries, but you guys finally made it," Morgana said from the sidelines.

"You ready for this 'Taba?" Hatsu asked, looking at his girlfriend.

However, Futaba was silent as she just stared at the screen. Figuring she was just focusing intensely on the game, Hatsu looked back at the screen as the two started their final battle. The battle raged on as both players were shooting at the final boss.

The health bar for the boss got lower and lower until it had only one inch of health left. It began to charge it's final attack, which Hatsu knew based on past solo experiences would be an instakill. In this phase, the boss was immune to normal shots and could only be damaged with a super shot, which would kill it instantly. Luckily for them, Futaba had one saved up for this moment.

"Alright Futaba, shoot it down!" Morgana cheered.

However, Futaba just ignored him and only fired normal shots, which did absolutely nothing to the boss. Hatsu was beginning to feel concerned now. Not about the game, at this point that was not his main focus right now. He was concerned about Futaba, as the way she was acting was not like her at all.

"Futaba? Everything ok?" he asked only to be ignored again,

Eventually, the boss fired its final attack and killed them both. The game over screen appeared on the screen, but Hatsu didn't care anymore as Futaba still didn't look away from the screen. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, which finally got her back to her senses.

"Wh-what?" she said confused before seeing the game over screen, "Awe, we lost! What happened?"

"You were spacing out and that cost you the fight,"Morgana explained.

"Futaba, what's wrong?" Hatsu asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"-N-no… well nothing serious really," she answered, "It's actually silly for me to get upset over something like this."

Hatsu could see the faintest sign of a blush across Futaba's face, and immediately knew what was going on, "Morgana, could you give us some time alone please?"

"Sure thing," the cat said, walking over to the stairs, "If you need me, I'll be raiding the fridge for something to eat."

They were left alone and neither of them spoke a word until Hatsu finally decided to break the silence, "This is about my comment about wanting to get married, is it?"

Futaba made a small 'eep' noise and her blush grew as she nodded before she spoke, "Hatsu, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Hatsu answered.

She took a deep breath before she spoke, pressing her fingers together, "At the time when you said that, were you thinking… about marrying me?"

He mentally berated himself for not figuring out that Futaba would get riled up about his marriage comment. It was obvious she would act like this thinking about it now. Of course, this didn't change his answer from before which he was determined to make known now, "Of course."

She looked up at him in shock, her face burning red now, but there was a glint of excitement in her eyes now, "R-Really?"

Hatsu nodded before speaking, "There's a lot of things in the future that I am still unsure of, especially since we still don't know what will happen with Shido. But there is one thing I am sure of." He looked straight into Futaba's eyes as he spoke his final words, "Whatever the future holds, I want you to be a part of it. So when I said I want to get married one day, I want to marry you Futaba."

His words left her completely and utterly shocked, and she just looked at him with widened eyes and her hands covering her gaping mouth. Thinking what he said might've been much, Hatsu sheepishly put a hand on the back of his head and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, since we're talking about this now. Do you want to get married some-whoa!"

Hatsu was cut off when Futaba jumped at him and trapped him in a tight hug, a huge smile across her face. "Yes of course I do!"

Hatsu didn't hesitate to return the hug after she finished speaking. For the rest of the night the two just held each other, only separating when they heard Sojiro coming back. Neither of them knew what the future had in store for them, but they do know that no matter what, they'll face it together.

* * *

**And finally done, man this one is late.**

**So like I said, school got in the way which caused this chapter to be late. But like I said, I will be continuing the other entries of Shutaba Week so stay tuned for those.**

**So yeah, this one is more or less based on the marriage conversation the group had in the game. Figured it would be the best fit for the future prompt. Favorite part is definitely the end with the two together.**

**As always, hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**Sain'ofu.**


	4. Metaverse

**Greetings everyone, Muk here with the next chapter for Shutaba Week. Now it may be over but I am still going to be doing oneshots for the rest of the entries. Now for day 4 the prompt was Metaverse.**

**This one took some time to come up with but I finally got something planned and here it is now. So without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

It was another normal day for the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. Joker had decided that the team would spend some time grinding in the lower levels of Mementos and get stronger for any future challenges that may occur. Currently Joker, along with Skull, Noir, and Mona, were going up against a Anubis they had ambushed earlier, and it wasn't looking good for the team.

All four of them were getting tired as the Anubis still looked able to fight. The shadow raised the scale in its hand as blades of light surrounded Joker. As the blades were launched towards Joker, he quickly grabbed his mask and ripped it off, the mask disappearing in blue flames which began to form a shape around him.

"Horus!" Joker shouted as the flames died down and a giant yellow bird that shined a bright light appeared. It covered Joker in its wings and the blades reflected off them back towards the Anubis. However they just dissolved upon contact and the shadow made a noise that Joker guess was its way of laughing.

"Things aren't looking hot right now," Skull said as Horus turned back to Joker's mask.

"Mona, we need some healing," Joker ordered.

"On it Joker," the cat agreed, "Zorro, Mediarama!" Mona's Persona appeared as it waved it swung its sword in a Z-shaped slash and a bright light surrounding the party, healing them of any injuries.

"Any idea on how to take this shadow out Joker?" Noir asked, holding her axe in ready.

Joker did his best to come up with any strategies that would help his team against the Anubis. The shadow was tougher than they thought and it had no weaknesses that their analyst, Queen, could find. Joker needed to land one good hit to not only deal massive damage but also to knock it to the ground for an attack. Suddenly, bright light came from above and Joker looked up to see the black flaming orb that was Prometheus above them.

_=Support's coming your way everyone!=_ Oracle exclaimed as the Persona transmitted her voice. From within, Oracle could be seen typing frantically with a smirk. _=Super move, power up!=_ she exclaimed with one final push of a button.

Purple energy surrounded the team, making them feel stronger. Joker smirked as he reached for his mask again, "Seth!"

He tore the mask off again, this time the flames forming into a giant black dragon. Seth let out a loud roar which shook the area around them before looking down at the Anubis. Seth roared again before firing a fireball at the Shadow, the explosion consuming the shadow. When it died down, the Anubis was still alive, but it was heavily bruised and was down on the ground.

This was the opening that the team was waiting for as they surrounded the shadow, guns pointing right at it. Before it had a chance to speak, they all jumped into the air and rapidly struck the shadow multiple times.

=All-Out Attack!=

After a few more seconds, Joker landed on the ground facing away from the shadow. He reached for his glove and pulled on it as the shadow exploded in a black mist. Joker turned around to where the shadow once was and picked up some liquid mercury that it had dropped.

"Thanks for the assist Oracle," he thanked as Prometheus came down to the ground. A hole appeared on the bottom as Oracle lept out from the Persona.

"You really saved our hides back there," Skull added.

"No problem," Oracle replied.

"These shadows are starting to get pretty tough," Queen said as she, Fox, and Panther walked over to them from the sidelines.

"Perhaps, but at least they help us get stronger," Mona said, "Come on, let's keep going." He jumped into the air before he transformed into a car and landed in front of the team.

"I'll follow you guys inside Prometheus, keep scanning around the area," Futaba said as everyone started going in Mona.

"What exactly is it like inside of your persona?" Skull asked curiously.

Oracle put a finger to her chin as she thought of how to describe it, "Best way I could word it is like the TARDIS and being in Minecraft creative mode."

"What does that even mean?" Skull asked, confused.

"I think what she means is that it's pretty roomy inside and she can move around easily," Joker assumed.

"See Skull, he gets it," Oracle said.

"Well sorry if I don't understand the obscure references you make," Skull retorted.

Joker laughed softly, "It must be nice inside Prometheus."

"Oh like you wouldn't believe, it's amazing!" Oracle said, "Hey, why don't you join me inside for a while?"

"Really?" Joker inquired, "Is there enough room?"

"Oh there's plenty," Oracle assured, "What do you say?"

Joker put a hand to his chin as he thought about Oracle's offer, "I don't see why not."

Oracle smiled as the tentacles from Prometheus came down to the both of them. Skull made his way towards the rest of the thieves in the Monamobile, "I'll let the others know you'll be with her, have fun you two."

The tentacles wrapped around both Joker and Oracle and pulled them both inside of Prometheus. Joker wasn't sure what he would expect inside of the Persona, but Prometheus's interior was definitely fitting for Oracle. It was like the two of them had entered Cyberspace, with their whole surroundings being completely cybernetic and so many holographic screens around them.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Oracle greeted as she started to float around Prometheus, "What do you think?"

"It's impressive," Joker said in awe, "It's amazing that you get to be in here the whole time Oracle."

"Actually," Oracle said as she removed her goggles, looking straight at Joker, "I kind of prefer you just call me Futaba when we're in here alone."

Joker smiled softly as he removed his mask, carefully to not summon any Personas this time, and pocketed it in his coat, "In that case, you can just call me Hatsu as well."

Futaba smiled as she waved her hand in front and a screen popped up in front of her. The screen showed the rest of the Phantom Thieves driving outside, "What do you think the others are talking about without us?"

"Who knows," Hatsu said as he moved towards Futaba. Or at least, he tried to. Instead Hatsu ended up spinning in the air and waving around in confusion.

At the sight of Hatsu's troubles, Futaba couldn't help but laugh at his displeasure. "Hahahaha, this is amazing!" She summoned another screen which seemed to be recording Hatsu as he kept spinning.

"Yeah yeah very funny, a little help please!" he exclaimed unamused. Futaba finally calmed down and floated over to him and got Hatsu to stop spinning. He held his head as he felt a sense of dizziness, "How do you move around here?"

"Oh you get used to it quickly," Futaba smirked as she fiddled around with the screen of Hatsu's troubles. She tapped something on it and it disappeared, "I am so going to be rewatching that whenever I get bored."

"Do me a favor and not tell the others about this please?" Hatsu asked of her.

She put a finger on her chin as she hummed in thought. "I suppose I could," she said before looking over at Hatsu with a smirk, "If you do me one thing."

Before he could ask what she wanted, Futaba grabbed one of Hatsu's arms and wrapped it around herself as she made herself comfortable, "Just hold me. Please?"

With the way she was looking at him Hatsu was unable to resist, not that he wanted to anyways. Showing a soft smile, he wrapped his other arm around her. The two of them just stayed there in comfortable silence, with Hatsu hugging Futaba from behind and she just enjoyed his hold. However, this sweet moment would soon be interrupted as the interior started flashing red.

A screen appeared in front of them as it showed the others fighting a pair of Anzus. The lineup this time consisted of Fox, Panther, Queen, and Skull. Futaba smirked as she cracked her fingers, "Get ready to see me at work dear!"

Hatsu just smiled at her enthusiasm as she began typing on various screens and keyboards. A few seconds had passed by as the screen showing the fight was suddenly enveloped in a green light. It died down soon enough to show the Phantom Thieves in a Hold Up against the Anzus.

"Have I ever told you how your Persona helps so much in Mementos," Hatsu said as the four proceeded with an All-Out Attack, killing the shadows instantly.

"You can stand to keep telling me a few more times," Futaba smirked before holding down a button, "You guys ok?''

_=We're doing fine, thanks for the assist,= _Queen replied.

Futaba simply nodded as she waved the screen away, leaving the two alone again. "Glad to know you have our backs in battle," Hatsu said.

"That's right, I'm your guardian angel," she said joyfully.

He couldn't help but smile at her amusement as he once again wrapped his arms around her from behind. For the rest of the time in Mementos, both Hatsu and Futaba just held each other, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**I know this is very late. I am sorry. But hey, now that we're quarantined might as well do something productive, and I figured might as well finish this one. Now I do plan to get the other prompts finished so I will finish my entries for Shutaba Week.**

**Anyways, I got the idea for this prompt from another story where Joker entered Futaba's Persona. I decided to give my own version of that. Honestly, my favorite part for this chapter was when they just held each other, these two are just so cute!**

**As always, hope you guys enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter.**

**Sain'ofu.**


End file.
